Complicated
by gdangel
Summary: Mike and Emily one-shot that takes place the day after Jayden leaves the team.


Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers Samurai.

Jayden… I spent all night thinking about it. Everyone is a little on the edge after the whole thing. But I don't think anyone feels more betrayed than Mike.

Mike spent all this time working his way up and trying to be a better power ranger, but it was always Jayden who got the breaks… No matter how much Mike wanted them…

I just wish Mike could see himself the way I do. Well… I wish he could see himself a little bit like the way I see him. We don't need him getting too cocky now.

"Hey," I greeted trying to act like nothing had happened.

But Mike ignored me and kept training.

"Mike?" I asked nervously, trying to snap him out of his trance.

"I-" he swung his sword, "can't believe-" he swung again and again, "that he left like that."

I touched his shoulder and he lowered his sword.

"I was finally accepting my duty to the team, and trusting in him to be the leader. Then what does he do… He leaves. I just can't believe this," Mike shook his head.

"I know. It's hard for us to. But give Jayden some time, I'm sure he'll come to his senses," I assured him with a smile.

He shook his shoulder free and shook his head, "Look Emily, I know you want to believe in you hero, or crush or whatever he is to you, but I don't. I'm not putting that guy on a pedestal like you all do."

"Mike I don't think about him like that. None of us do."

"Whatever, like you haven't had eyes for him since the very beginning. Ugh! I hate that guy. How he can just leave and hurt us like this," then he turned to me, "Hurt you like this."

My eyes opened wide, was this really what he thought. Was I really the girl he thought was in love with some other guy? Was I really just a little sister to him?

"First off, I do not like Jayden like that. And secondly, even if I did, which I don't I could never do that to Mia-" I quickly clasped my hands over my mouth. Mia was going to kill me. Or worse she would tell Mike about everything. I couldn't let him know I had feelings for him. Who knows what he would do. What if I lost him forever?

"Mia what?"

"Oh no… Oh please, please don't tell Mia I told you she'll kill me. Or worse…"

"What's worse than her killing you, Em?" He used my secret nickname. The one that only he used and was allowed to use…

"Well… I-I… She would… It's just worse okay."

He looked a little hurt, but he turned away and nodded dropping the subject.

Biting my lip, I took a deep breath and then prepared myself for what I was about to say.

"Because then she would probably tell you who I really, really care about. The person I would do anything for…" I said trying not to give to many details.

"And right, that would be a bad thing." He said sarcastically scratching the back of his head.

This was the last thing I wanted to do. I didn't want to make him more aggravated…

Quickly, I hugged his back wishing desperately that he would drop the subject, "I'm just not ready for him to find out yet… I really don't want to lose him… If I did-"

"Yeah," Mike pulled away his voice cold as ice, "I know the feeling. Don't worry about it."

"Mike…" I bit my lip, "Why do you care so much about this?"

His eyes were like knives as they pierced mine. There was so much pain, so much he wanted say, but it was all locked up. I wanted… I wanted to take that all away.

"Is he good to you?"

I blinked a few times a little confused by what was going on, "Right… The whole you're my little sister Emily and I have to protect you thing… Of course…"

"Em… I want to protect you because-"

"Because what? Because I'm the youngest, because I'm a good friend, because I'm a ranger? Or is it because I'm naïve. That's it, naïve little Emily…" I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't let myself not like this.

"Emily," Mike came towards me, and I backed away.

"I can take care of myself Mike, alright. Enough… Don't you see that you protecting me like this is hurting me?" I snapped.

"What?" He looked like all the air had been sucked right out of him. He sounded like it too.

God… I didn't want this…

I wiped a tear from my eyes and then I just embraced him.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry. Can we just pretend like I never said that. Please forget this…" I cried.

"Em… What's going on?" He asked. He sounded strong, but I knew he was hurt more deeply than anything could have hurt him before…

"I… I promise I'll tell you when I'm ready okay?"

He pulled my red puffy face up to meet his.

"I'm always here for you Em. And I will always protect you. Even if you're not a power ranger, and you're all grown up and it's not because you're the youngest, or even because you're a good friend."

I nodded and then dug myself deeper into his strong arms.

"So… This guy…"

"He treats me like a princess, sometimes even better. But… I'm horrible to him," I said thinking over what had just happened.

"Em," he said softly, whispering in my ear, "There is no way an angel like you could be horrible to anyone."

XXXX

"Okay, okay. We have to play, it's only fair!"

"Just because Jayden's back doesn't mean truth or dare has to be played," Kevin said sitting on the floor.

"Uh, yeah it does!" I said like it was the most well known thing in the world.

"Mike back me up here. All we're going to hear is a bunch of girly gossip," Kevin said rolling his eyes.

Mike just shrugged, "If you're not man enough to find out what the girls have to say, then don't play."

"Oh really?" Kevin asked and Mike nodded.

"Fine, I'll go first, Mike truth or dare?"

Mike narrowed his eyes at Kevin before choosing dare.

"I dare you to… Lick the bottom of Jayden's foot."

"Ew," Me and Mia scrunched up or noses and watched as Mike reluctantly licked jayden's foot and then ran to the bathroom for some mouthwash.

"I have some funky foot thing going on too, so you might want to double up on the mouth wash," Jayden called.

Mia and I just looked each other, and then waited for Mike to re-enter the room so the game could continue.

"Alright fine, Kevin-"

"We'll be here all night if you're newly foot infected mouth doesn't choose someone else," Mia scoffed looking away.

It was just friendly teasing until Mike's big mouth slipped up, "Really? Cuz I thought that you might like my mouth more after that."

"What?" Mia snapped her head back towards Mike.

My eyes widened… I was going to die…

"Oh, nothing, just something Emily said…" Mike laughed.

Mia glared at me, but said nothing.

"Alright, Mia truth or dare?"

"Truth," she said nervously looking at me the whole time.

"Is it true that… that… hm… Is it true that… that you snore really really loud when your asleep?" He asked and I wanted smack him for keeping her in suspense.

"No…"

"Actually that's not…" Kevin started, but then Mia through a pillow at him.

"Alright, Emily, or should I say Em?" Mia looked straight at me and I knew she wanted revenge.

"Um… Truth?"

"Let's see. If you're biggest crush and let's say… I don't know… Mike?" I never wanted to attack Mia, except right at that moment, "could I don't know switch place for a day would you want them too? You know so you could be closer with your crush. And mind you it's just for a day."

I gave her an evil glare, "No."

"Really not even for a day? Why not?"

"You know why," I said quickly and then changed the subject, "Jayden?"

"Oh, uh… Dare?"

"I dare you to… eat some of the stuff Mia made, and that sitting in the center of the circle." I smiled, getting a little bit of revenge in.

"Uh…"

"Oh, come on that's so easy," Mia smiled.

Jayden just blinked a couple times and ate what looked like rat poisoning as Mike, Kevin and I stifled a laugh, or two.

"Alright… Mike?"

"I am not doing any dares again. Truth."

"Is it true that you have a huge crush on this girl, but you're afraid to ask her out?"

"I didn't know that," I said looking up at Mike who was looking at the ground.

"I don't like this game anymore," He said, making me more confused than ever. What was going on? I thought Mike trusted me more than anyone else in the world? Why hadn't he told me?

"Oh, calm down, it's not like he said that she was right here in this room," Kevin said like it was no big deal.

'What?' I thought. Instantly my thoughts went to Mia. Was that why he was so upset after I told him that it was actually Mia who liked Jayden? Was that why he wouldn't look at me? Did he just pretend that me not trusting him as a best friend was what was bothering him?

Of course…

"Fine. Yes it's true. And yes she is in this room. I'm in love with Emily. Are you happy? But all she doesn't like me. She likes some other guy," He said getting up and going outside.

I was shocked.

Jumping to my feet I went after him.

"MIKE!"

"Emily," he stopped in his tracks, "You coming after me is only going to make things harder. Just let it go for now."

"But Mike I-"

The alarm sounded before I could say anything. Dayu was attacking the city.

As rangers we had a duty to fulfill, so I knew that I could only tell Mike about my feelings later.

XXXX

"Well, well, looks like the rangers have come to play," Dayu said as she used some of her magic to shake things up.

Mike jumped out of the way, but I wasn't so lucky.

"Emily!" He shouted and was at my side instantly.

"Are you?"

"I'm fine, I can take care of myself remember."

"Right," He sounded a little down, but I needed him to focus on Dayu, not me.

"Touching. Really. Bravo. The green and yellow rangers are in love. Ugh, gag me now," Dayu snapped as she sent another shocker towards us. This time I used my symbol power to stop it from hurting Mike and I.

Dayu wanted me to fight well alright.

XXXX

"That was awesome, Emily," Mia congratulated me as we walked into the dojo.

I smiled, but that smile was short-lived when I saw Mike brush past us all.

I followed.

"Mike, wait. We need to talk," I told him, but he avoided me by hiding himself behind his door.

"You can't hide forever!" I called.

"Go find your boyfriend. He can take care of you better than I can," he called from behind the door.

I sighed, "That's going to be a little hard to do."

"I'm sure you'll figure something out," he snapped back.

Laughing I retorted, "Well it would be nice if he would open his door, and let me tell him face to face how I really feel about him."

It took him a minute, but he opened the door, "If you tell me that this whole time you've actually had feelings for me I'm going to kiss you right now, you know that."

I inched a little closer, "Then kiss me."

And he did.

Read and Review please :)


End file.
